Lo siento
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Amy expuso un trabajo en su clase donde incluyó a Sonic, pero él se ha enfadado con ella por ese hecho. Amy no sabe como hacer que la perdone.


…

-¡Esto ya está!-Gritó Amy muy contenta, tecleando su ordenador.-¡Que bien me quedó!-Dijo sonriente.

Levantó el portátil y con una sonrisa se lo enseñó a su hermano, Tails.

-¡Mira, Tails! ¿A que me quedó bien?

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Que guay!-Rió el pequeño.

-¿Crees que debería exponerlo mañana en clase?

-¡Si! ¡Está muy bien!-Dijo aún más sonriente.

-¿Se reirán?

-Si no lo hacen es que no entienden la gracia ja ja ja

-Vale, pues lo expondré.-Finalizó.

Al día siguiente...

Amy estaba a punto de irse al colegio, pero antes, habló con su padre.

-Papá, ¿te acuerdas del trabajo que te enseñé ayer?

-Si, me acuerdo.

-¿Crees que debería exponerlo hoy en clase?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no deberías haber incluido a Sonic. Seguro que se enfada.

-No, no lo hará.-Sonrió.-Le gusta reírse.

-...haz lo que quieras...-Finalizó preocupado.

Amy se fue al colegio muy contenta. Terminó su examen de conocimiento, y luego, le dio un pendray rosa al profesor Don Vector.

-Profe, ¿puedo exponer este comic en forma de trabajo?

-Claro, espera a que termine de corregir.-Dijo sonriente.

-¡Genial!-Dijo aún más contenta.

Entonces se fue con sus amigos, Silver y Sonic.

-Hola Silver, hola Sonic.-Saludó.

-Hola.-Respondió Silver.

-¡Amy!-Dijo Sonic mientras miraba su ordenador.

-Silver, ¿te registro en FanFiction?

-Pero...mi ordenador está roto.

-¡No importa! Cuando esté arreglado te conectas, y desde el mío te registras.

-Vale.-Sonrió. Amy se sentó al lado de Silver y lo registró en FanFiction **(****Guille fantastico****)**

-Un segundo, voy a ver como le va el juego a Shadow.

-Vale.-Sonrió.

Silver fue con Shadow, y Sonic y Amy se quedaron solos.

-¿No quieres que te registre?

-No.

-¿Por?

-No se escribir historias...

-¡No hace falta! Esto es solo para que hablemos.

-No quiero...

-Vale, vale.-Dijo como tranquilizándolo.

-Amyyyy-Dijo acercándose Sally.

-Hola Sal.-Sonrió.

-Te gusta Bark, ¿a que siiiii?-Se burló.

-¿¡BARK?!-Gritó. "Esta tipa...creo que está loca" Pensó.

-Si no te gusta él es que te gusta Sonic.-

Amy se puso roja de hira gritó que no. Sonic automáticamente las miró.

-Mentira.-Le dijo a Amy.-Yo te gusto.-

Amy se sonrojó a más no poder, se levantó de la mesa y le dijo:

-Se acabó, a mi no me hables, estúpido...-Se fue a su asiento. Sonic se rió y se pasó el rato llamándola...

-Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy.-Decía todo el rato.

Después...

Amy se sentó en la primera fila, tendría que exponer el trabajo.

-Vamos, vamos...-Dijo nerviosa.

El profesor puso el comic. Ella lo leyó, todos se rieron. Era un comic bastante gracioso...

Cuando lo terminó, se puso en su asiento, detrás de Sonic. Ella sonreía, pero él tenía la cara como deforme. No le había gustado para nada ese comic, porque en un apartado salía él...

Entonces, Amy se sentó al lado de Cream, porque ella se lo había pedido. Las dos estaban encima de la mesa. Amy volteó. Vio que estaban hablando Wave, Shadow, Silver y Sonic.

Luego, en el recreo...

Amy se sentó al lado de Silver y Jet, mientras Sonic jugaba al fútbol, también se acercaron Sally y Wave.

-Sonic se ha enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Amy.

-Si, te ha puesto verde.-Dijo Silver. Amy abrió muchos los ojos. Sonic nunca la había insultado.

-Si...y...¿que ha dicho Sonic, que Shadow ha tenido que decirle: "tío, te has pasado..."?

-Lo dije porque le gritó que se bajara de la mesa, si no la rompería...-Dijo llegando Shadow.

-No le ha gustado tu comic.-Razonó Sally.

-¡Bah!-Dijo Amy no dándole importancia, pero en realidad si le importaba.

-No le hagas caso.-Dijo Wave.-Todos los chicos son así. Cuando te juntas muy bien, pero a la mínima te ponen verde.

-Supongo...-Dijo y se pasó el resto del recreo con la cabeza en las piernas.

Después del recreo...

Amy volteó a mirar a Sonic. Él le sonrió y le dijo:

-Amyyy Amyyy.-

Amy sonrió, creía que se le había pasado el enfado. Entonces fue a su mesa y le preguntó:

-Oye Sonic, ¿me perdonas?

-No.-Dijo sin mirarla. Amy tragó saliva y sonrió. Parecía que no, pero estaba increíblemente triste.

Fue a su asiento, no lo podía soportar, le dolía demasiado...

-Creo que sé como animarme...-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Cogió el portátil del colegio, y mientras los compañeros veían una película, ella escribió una historia basada en lo que le había pasado...

**Fin**

**Si, esto me pasó a mi hoy. Lo estoy escribiendo en horas de clase, así que no se si la historia terminará bien o terminará mal...**

**Me faltan consejos para saber como hacer que me perdone.**

**Asta otra ^^**


End file.
